Manufacturers of cleaning products are continuously searching for new components that will improve the effectiveness of the composition, the device that delivers the composition or both. The present invention relates to a new ingredient for use in cleaning of surfaces such as floors, tiles, work surfaces, car interior plastics and leathers, ceramic surfaces, windows, blinds, shades, mirrors, household appliances, furniture, upholstery etc. In general terms, compositions for cleaning surfaces are effective at releasing the soil from the surface, suspending or solubilising the soil. However if the suspended or solubilised soil is not picked up in some way, then the soil remains on the surface and will be visible on the surface once the composition evaporates. The Applicants having investigated this problem have developed a new composition comprising a component that agglomerates soils, especially inorganic soils and soils comprising particulates such as soot, clay, dust, hair, toothpaste, mixtures of oils and dust, and the like. These soils are typically found in homes and businesses as well as in motorized vehicles. A soil agglomerate is larger than a non-agglomerated soil and is therefore easier to remove from the surface. Soil agglomerate removal is aided by using a disposable cleaning substrate chosen to bind the agglomerating agent.